survivor_dogs_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Shattered
Previous A Dangerous Path Pack List Alpha-Night Beta-Undecided Hunters Rock Slash Bramble Blaze Bolt Patrol-dogs Pine Scout Swift Scar Wolf Chapter 1 Scout felt a rough tongue licking her wounded leg. Slowly, painfully she opened her eyes and looked back to see Pine. "It's alright." He said. "It's only me." "What happened?" Scout's voice was raspy. "The others went to search for new camp. I'm here with the injured." Pine told her. "And you aren't injured?" Scout asked. Pine snorted. "Of course I'm injured." He turned his head to reveal a large gash down his neck and shoulder. Ignoring how painful that must be for Pine, Scout asked something else. "How's my leg?" "Don't move it, whatever you do. You're going to have a limp for a while, ddefinitely. I don't know much more than that. I’m not good with injured, I'm better at making injured." Pine shrugged. "That might be funny," Scout grumbled. "If I wasn't lying here bleeding." "It's not bleeding. "Pine countered. "Where's Alpha?" Scout continued, trying not to be too annoyed with Pine. "Don't know. They dragged her off. Beta tried to help but one of them flung him clean to the other side of the clearing. Why fo Fierce-dogs have no mercy at all?" Pine sighed. "I do, but then I'm not completely Fierce-dog so I don't count." Scout told him. "I can'thelp but agree." Some dog snickered from the bushes. A sneering Fierce-dog limped out of a nearby bush. Chapter 2 Pine snapped upward and lept over to one of the other injured. The Fierce-dog, however, wasn't focused on the other injured dogs, he was staring directly at Scout. Desperately Scout tried to scramble away with only her three good legs. With a wicked laugh, the dog planted a powerful paw on Scout's flank. "Nice try, but not nice enough. You're going to die now and make me Beta in the process. Now, you can make this difficult or not. Your choice." He whispered. Scout would have liked to be able to say she fought back, or at very least, snapped something scathing. But instead she was paralyzed with fear, staring into those cold, ruthless eyes. "Good, no fight. That makes my job easier." The Fierce-dog's jaws parted. What came next, Scout only saw flashes of. The Fierce-dog going in for the kill. The weight of the dog being thrown off of Scout's side. Howling, yelping, clashing teeth, flashes of black, brown and gray fur. Blood. So much blood. Some of which her own. Splattering, warm and sticky, on Scout's coat and muzzle and wounded leg. She crawled betwwen the clashing dogs. A flailing paflying into Scout's head, knocking her into a rock. And then pitch black. ----------------- Scout came to just as the new Alpha led the less injured pack members into camp. Her eyes blinked open gatering the landscape in. Her eyes locked on a slumping blob of fur. That could only be Pine. His coat was covered in mud, blood and grass. Scout felt her own coat sticky with blood but she didn't care. It came back to her in a flash. Pine had saved her from another Fierce-dog. Slowly, each hair-length causing enormous pain, Scout started to haul herself over to him. The back of her head ached and with each movement her head spun more and more. Swift intercepted her about halfway. "It's alright. We'll take care of him, you need to focus on your own injuries. For example, have you seen your leg?" "No." Scout rasped. "If I look at it I'll black out again. And besides I know it must be bad or else dogs wouldn't keep mentioning it." "Fair enough, but you better rest it." Swift whispered, as if talking to a tiny pup. With a faint sigh, Scout set her muzzle on her paws. She waited a while but nothing notable happened, so she fell asleep. Chapter 3 Scout sat beside Pine, in exactly the same way he'd watched over her not long ago. The wind had a slight chill to it signaling that Frost-moon was starting to kick back. It had, after all, been a rather pleasent start to Frost-moons. "Pine," she whispered, not daring to touch him out of fear of opening the long, wide gash in his side. "We're eating, aren't you hungry?" There was no response. A concerned Swift carried over a hunk of meat. Not caring to try and figure out what it had once belonged to, she took a bite though she wasn't hungry. "It's getting dark," Swift commented. "You should sleep." With a grunt Scout flopped down beside Pine, her leg sprawled out behind her. She positioned her head on her paws just so she could watch his injury. The chill was getting worse, almost unbearable. Scout shuffled over, closer to Pine. She wasn't about to leave his side and it would help keep the both of them warm. ------------------- Scout was shaken awake. She shivered and opened her eyes. Beside her Pine was grunting and shifting, a more comforting action than anything Scout had gotten out of him the previos night. The grass right by her snout was tipped with chilly, white crystals. She raised her head the ground all around was covered with a light dusting of snow. Frost-moons had hit with a vengeance. Pine was shivering now. Scout gingerly began licking the snow off his pelt. Gradually, Pine stopped shivering. One other dog was up right now, it was Alpha. He sat, watching Scout clean the snow off Pine's pelt. "Pine." She leaned over. "Get up. It snowed, I know how much you like snow." Pine grumbled and kicked out with one paw, striking her in the muzzle. Determinedly, Scout repeated the action, to the same result. With a grumble she lightly prodded his flank. Pine's neck twisted and his jaws clamped down on one of Scout's forelegs. "Stop!" Scout yelped. But either Pine didn't hear, or didn't care because he twisted his neck back, flinging Scout to the dirt beside him. With a loud gasp, all the air in Scout's lungs burst out. She lay there, panting, for a while. Eventually she gathered herself back to her paws and prodded Pine again, with all the persistence of a Fierce-dog, but all the gentleness of a pack dog . She was rewarded this time with more than a violent reaction. Pine blinked groggily. "Wha?" "I thought you were dead." Scout commented, shaking her head. "You nearly scared me to death. I honestly think you're a bunch of trouble." "I'm a bunch of trouble!" He snorted. "You brought two attacks on the pack." "Maybe, but that comes with the whole being half Fierce-dog bit." Scout shrugged. "It's worse for me than for you." "Oh, really?" Pine asked amused. "I've got a slice the size of my head in my flank and you claim it's worse gor you than for me?" "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not exactly in the best condition, either." Scout grimaced as her injured leg rested in the snow. "How," Pine snorted. "Do we argue like this and manage to not hate each other after?" "We have this sort of brother, sister thing. I don't know where it came from." Scout responded. "That's one way to describe it." Pine shrugged. "Oh, really. How would you describe it then?" Scout swatted for him playfully. "I don't know, it's complicated." Was all Pine could manage. "You're complicated." Scout snorted, amused. Chapter 4 They were moving camp. Scout knew it was necessary, but did they have to do it now? She and Pine leaned on each other for support. The Frost-moon air was so cold her injured leg was freezing up. And somehow, despite all of this, she and Pine were considered "lucky" to quote Swift. Bolt, one of the injured was hurt so bad she had to be carried. As did Rock. So far, the only dogs who hadn't been asked to carry one of them were Scout and Pine, seeing as they were busy holding each other up. Scout had a feeling this would soon change, because by now all of the dogs were thoroughly tired and about as bad off as Scout and Pine. Scout spotted a root jutting out in front of the ground in front of her paws. She tried to move one leg over it, but her frozen limbs moved too slowly and she stumbled. She might have been able to stay upright had Pine not been leaning on her. With him leaning on her, she fell to the dirt, mud splattering all over her muzzle. Pine crashed down on top of her. "Badger dirt." Scout muttered as Pine was hoisted off of her. Scraping mud away from her eyes as best she could, they started moving again, Pine leaning against Scout again. "Frost-moons is hitting hard, huh?" Pine asked. His voice quivered from cold. The chill was bad on all of them, but it was terrible for Pine because of his large, wide cut on his flank. "Worse than hard." Scout grumbled. "I think my leg is turning to ice." "So that's what the red ice is?" Pine observed. "Red ice. So my blood has frozen." Scout snorted. "Lovely." "Sorry." Pine shrugged. He shivered against Scout. I hope we get to rest soon, Scout thought. Chapter 5 "I can't stand this!" Bramble howled. "The raids, the attacks, the injuries. Either the Fierce-dog leaves or I leave!" "The 'Fierce-dog' isn't all Fierce-dog and if we make her leave she'll freeze to death!" Alpha howled. "I don't care!" Bramble snarled. "Who's with me?" "I am." Slash stood up. "I'm with Alpha." Pine barked. Scout whimpered beside him, trying to hide behind him. "If she won't leave, then I will." Bramble got to his paws and stalked off. Slash froze and glanced around. Hard eyes watched him from all around. With a yelp he fled after Bramble. Alpha sighed and slumped to the dirt. "Well I've lost two good Hunters, injured one along with two Patrol-dogs. All in less than a moon. Sky-dogs help me. And now, now I need a Beta and have less than half a pack to choose from!" Scout was still quivering behind Pine. Slowly, wincing from the pain the slash in his flank caused, he turned and began licking the top of her head. To his and Scout's surprise, she didn't draw back, instead leaning against Pine's chest. "You're fine now." He soothed. "Nobody is taking you away. Sure they're upset, but that's more directed at Dagger, not you." "Of course they're mad at me." Scout whimpered into Pine's chest fur. "If it weren't fir me Dagger wouldn't have come here." "It wasn't your fault. We lived so close to Fierce-dogs it was only a matter of time before they raided." Pine licked her head again. Slowly, Scout nodded. Chapter 6 Scout bit back a howl as Pine licked her injured leg. "I'm sorry." He whimpered apologetically. "But it was getting dirty and Forest-dog help us if it got infected." She finally did yelp as he got toward the side of the cut. "Ow!" She shrieked. "What in the name of the Forest-dog is stuck in my leg and do you have to pull it out?" "It's a thorn." Pine explained. "And I have to pull it out or else it will heal in that place and when it does come out it will hurt more than this." "Nothing," Scout stated. "Nothing could hurt more than this." "I'm sure every mother-dog in history would disagree with that." Pine snorted. Scout howled in pain as Pine ripped the thorn free from her leg. A fresh wave of warm blood trickled down her leg. She let out a long breath between her fangs. "Tell me that was the only thorn." "I could tell you that," Pine sighed. "But it wouldn't be true." Scout sighed and pressed her snout and paws into the dirt. "Do it while I'm still in some sort of control of my limbs." "Just don't bite my nose off." Pine told her. Scout nodded slightly. Pine took a firm grip on the thorn. Scout braced herself, already grimacing. "Ready?" Pine asked. "Don't waste your breath, the answer will always be no." Scout sighed. With no further comment Pine tore the thorn free, taking some flesh with it. Scout let out a vicious roar and lept to her paws. "I'll rip Dagger's ears off and feed them to hi!. And then I'll break his legs, one in each direction!" Pine dragged Scout down. "That would be scary" he whispered. "If you could move your own leg." Scout was still fuming so Pine started licking around the torn area on her leg. When she started to calm down, he started talking. "You are Scout. You do not rage like this. The Scout that I like is not the one who treatens her brother's ears and legs." Slowly, after a few deep breaths, Scout calmed down. "You like me?" She asked eventually. Scout sounded like a scared pup, not the vicious Fierce-dog that had stood before Pine heartbeats before. "As a friend." He assured her. "Friend. Fierce-dogs don't have friends. They have allies and dogs they'll kill tomorrow." Scout said. "But, as I've bedn saying for a while, I'm not really a Fierce-dog." "No, you aren't." Pine snorted. "How long have I been saying that?" Scout snorted, clearly amused. "Now keep tearing my leg off. I enjoy it." She was so clearly lying it was funny. Chapter 7 Scout growled as she was shaken awake. "Leave me alone, Pine." She snarled. "Oh, dear litter-sister, I'm not Pine. I am your death." Scouts eyes snapped open and she found herself staring into the cold, dark eyes of her brother. With a loud bark, ignoring the pain in her leg, she tossed Dagger away. He landed on his back, gasping for air. Scout snarled and crashed onto her litter-brother's chest. Scout drew her head back, jaws gaping, ready to go in for the kill. Except, she couldn't. Scout didn't have the fire in her heart, driving her to kill her brother. Although, much to Scout's dissapointment, her brother seemed to have no such reserves toward her. He lunged up and locked his teeth into her ear, tearing it open. Blood sprayed onto her brother's muzzle and into his eyes, effectively blinding him. She bashed him on the head with a paw, knocking him out. Her ear was still dripping blood down her neck and shoulders when Pine woke up. "What in the name of the Sky-dogs!" He exclaimed. "Dagger came tried to kill me. I can't kill him though, call me dirt-brained. Do it for me." She gasped. "Are you sure?" Pine asked, taking a step toward Dagger. "Do it." Scout snarled. Pine put a claw to Dagger's neck and cut a line across it. Dagger snapped awake. His eyes settled on Scout. "Help me litter-sister. " He whimpered. Scout towered over him and repeated something he'd said to her. "I am your death. And I'm not your sister. You are just another cold-blooded Fierce-dog. " The three of them sat there. Dagger stared at his sister, shocked. Scout and Pine glared down at him until he took a final, shuddering breath and lay still. "We need to leave." Scout said matter-of-factly. "When he doesn't return, they'll come for him. Wake Alpha." Chapter 8 Pine padded over to Scout. She sat, leaning against a tree. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Why wouldn't I be?" Scout asked, quietly. "Well, for one, we just killed your brother." He told her. "Who?" She asked. "I don't have a brother." "Look." Pine leaned close to her, looking into her eyes. "Listen very carefully, I'm about to tell you someting very important. It's not just to cheer you up, it's something I've been figuring out for a while." "Alright," Scout sighed, flopping down. "Spill it." "At first," Pine took a deep breath. "I thought I was taking care of you because you remind me of my sister. Well, the thing is, I don't. It's more complicated than that." "Yes, you've explained this, I'm your friend." Scout nodded. " No," Pine said quietly. "That's, well, that's not it. It's a bit more complicated than that too." Scout's eyes grew wide. She opened her jaws to say something than closed them silently. "See, this is what I was afraid would happen." Pine sighed. "I suppose you don't want me as a friend anymore." A rush of emotions flooded through Scout. This was what she wanted a lot, but at the same time didn't want. She liked Pine back, more than as friends. But at the same time, she didn't want another dog that t Fierce-dogs could kill. But her feelings won out over logic. She leaned forward, burrying her head in his chest fur. "I like you too." She whispered. Chapter 9 Pine wagged his tail happily, Scout couldn't help but wag her tail back. Alpha seemed pleased. Ge was obviously expecting a new generation. We'll see. Scout thought happily. "I've bedn thinking," Alpha announced. "And I've decided that I need a Beta. Blaze, you are a strong, loyal Hunter and I hope you will be willing to become Beta." Blaze stood up, her eyes twinkling. "Yes, Alpha." "Also, Swift and Scar, I believe it time to announce you two Hunters." Alpha continued. Swift lifted her head proudly. "Yes, Alpha." She and Scar chorused. "Now, we need a hunting patrol. Scar, Swift, Beta will be leading you." As the three dogs padded off and Alpha stepped down Pine pulled Scout aside. "I need something from you." He whispered. "Anything." Scout assured her. "Promise me that no matter what they do to me you will remain loyal to the pack and do whatever Alpha says." Pine said quietly and seriously. "I promise." Scout said, rather painfully. "Now promise me the same." "I promise." Pine stated. "Promise me, no matter what happens you won't push me back, lock me out," "I promise." That promise was easier. "I promise the same." He took a deep breath. "And now, here's your choice, will you be my mate?" "Yes." Read Promises Secrets and Pasts